As fossil fuels have become the epicenter of focus with regard to their deleterious effects on the environment, alternative, sustainable energy sources are avidly being sought. One of these sources is wind, but existing devices that can harness this energy source are expensive to build, install, and maintain; not to mention their threat to avian species. Further, wind-harnessing devices require an environment that provides adequate wind volume and speed. Another source of renewable energy is the sun. Solar panels convert light energy from the sun to electrical energy, but require very large surface areas, are fragile, are expensive, are labor-intensive to install, and require an environment that provides copious sunlight. Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.